Moments in Grace
by greencoding
Summary: Inuyasha is tormented with memories of the past and how he was treated because of being a hanyou. Kagome wishes to herself that she sould have been there to help him; a powerful spell-casting demon just so happens to hear it...
1. The Heartfull and Heartless

**Moments in Grace**

**Ch. One-"The Heartfull and Heartless "**

**Summary**- Inuyasha is tormented by his thoughts of the past when he was cast aside because he was a hanyou. Seeing him in pain brings a sting in Kagome's heart. She wishes she could have been there to help him. A powerful demon who grants wishes of those who only wish to help just so happens to hear...

* * *

A small gust of wind blew against the clouds above a small and helpless village on the top of a grassy hill. The sun was setting miles away from the hill, its golden gloss of light scattered amongst the land. Villagers of all ages cowered inside their puny huts awaiting the return of their saviors.

Not far from the village a giant kobra demon slithered thought the trees running from its attackers. A two-tailed cat demon by the name of Kirara leaped in front of it, Hissing and growling at it. Riding the large cat was the young, but skilled demon slayer Sango. She leaped off of her companion and charged at the snake. She aimed and hurled her giant demon bone at the snake.

"Hiriakotsu!"

The large demon bone twilled threw the air like a boomerang and cut across the snake's left side, making it stop in its tracks. It hissed in pain. Following right after the silver-haired hanyou ran at the snake with his large fang. He pulled the giant sword above his head. "Wind scar!!" But the snake turned around and lunged at him. Inuyasha leaped into the air and over its head. He landed gracefully next to his other three companions.

"Kagome, where's the jewel shard?"

The raven-haired girl concentrated her spiritual power on the snake and searched.

"There, in the back of it's neck."

Inuyasha smiled, revealing his large canines. "Hah." He ran at the snake with full speed, the kobra slithered after him and pulled up to strike, but the half dog demon was too quick... The snake's head snapped back, than forward in a strike. Inuyasha leaped over him in a spiral and jammed his sword into the back of the snake's head. He slid down the snake's back, carrying the sword that was ripping through the snake's flesh along with him. The hanyou jumped and landed, the lifeless giant cobra falling behind him.

"Fool." Inuyasha snorted as he sheathed Tetsusaiga.

Kagome walked uneasily over to the dead corpse in search of the jewel shard. She bent down and picked it up, turning the small crystal a glowing pink. She smiled happily and put it into their growing bottle of shards.

"There's another one." The fox kit on Kagome's shoulder announced.

"Yet again" said Miroku as it was nothing new.

Sango landed next to them and Kirara turned back into her small cat form and mewed happily. "We should go tell the villagers now." She suggested.

"Feh, those stupid humans will know there is no more demon when they realize they aren't being attacked anymore."

But everyone ignored the comment, as they we already heading towards the village. Inuyasha turned to look. He spazed out and got a sweat drip.

"Hello!" He yelled. "Did you idiots here me!?!?!" he growled and stomped off after them.

They arrived in the village in no time at all and soon Kagome was telling all of them that they were now safe from the giant snake. All of the villagers praised and thanked them for their work. That is, except Inuyasha. Once he walked into the village they all glared and gave him dirty looks. Or they'd mumble "half breed" or some other mean comment that was not appropriate. The hanyou glared and growled at them. His friends stared at the people disapprovingly. Kagome shook her head.

"We appreciate your thank you, but the real credit should go to Inuyasha." The Inu-gumi nodded in response, but the villagers snorted and went back to their original routine.

Kagome watched as Inu turned his back on the village and began to walk away.

_How can they be so mean to him?_

"Kagome? Are you coming?" Shippo called from Miroku's shoulder as the group had already began to follow Inuyasha back up the hill.

Kagome got out of her trance and caught up with her friends. Darkness blanketed over the sky as the gumi made their way up and down to the other side of the hill. Thunder clouds could be heard distantly. Inuyasha kept ahead of everyone, his eyes distant and emotionless. As they approached the bottom of the hill they reached a small forest. Raindrops began to fall as they slowly exited the forest. Below they could see a small village. Inuyasha stopped. They all turned around and looked at him.

"Inuyasha? C'mon."

He back away from them, his eyes saddened.

"You guys go ahead."

He turned around and headed for the woods, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to find Kagome staring at him confused.

"But Inuyasha, it's raining"

His anger and sorrow mixed into one and came out.

"Out worrying about me so much! I said go!" He yelled his eyes glassy and then he ran into the forest.

Kagome blinked, hurt. But she understood. poor Inuyasha.

Her friends took her hands ran her down to the village. They found an abandoned shack that was big enough for the four of them. Five including Kirara. All were settled in and sound asleep for the night except for Kagome. She laid back with her head on her pillow, and the young fox kit snoring away against her side. The rain pecked at the roof and the thunder crashed in the sky. And through it all Kagome found tears running down her face. She couldn't stop thinking about how hard it must have been for Inu, and that she was stupid for crying because in reality, he should be the one doing that.

The wind shifted and brought in the icy clod wind of a thunder storm into the shack. Kagome shivered. The shack was well built; but, unfortunately, without a door. Kagome spoke aloud to no one in particular. "I feel so bad that he had no one there for him.

" I wish...I wish I could have been there for him..."

A dark figure huddled outside of the hut was unnoticed by anyone. A woman with silver hair and black streak listened and smiled. Her teeth showed as she did. Clearly she was a demon. But she was the kind of demon that was a no one in particular. This no one in particular had heard Kagome's "wish."

"Very good child." She smiled her voice soft and thick at the same time. "You have a soft heart and for that I shall grant you your wish." The woman took out a small amulet and held it tight as she spoke unheard of words. But these words echoed in Kagome's head.

Once the woman stopped, she finished. "Once you have completed your task everything will be as it once wasâ€."

The magic words traveled into the hut and around Kagome as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Each magic word recited over and over..

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter one guys! Hope you like it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hopefully will enjoy writing this story. Hoped you enjoyed and I promise to update soon! Please R&R.**


	2. The Big Shrink

**Chapter two: The Big Shrink**

**Author Commentary: Hey guys, sorry it took so long. Thanx to all THREE of you who reviewed. sweatdrop Sorry it took so long, I'll try and be faster.**

* * *

Kagome yawned and stretched. It had been awhile since she had gotten such a wonderful sleep. Even for sleeping in the Feudal Era. She smiled and enjoyed the sun's ray shine down on her face. She ran her hands along the soft grass. It wasn't bristly, just small and soft to the touch.

_Oh, what a beautiful day outside. _She thought.

_Wait....Outside??!?!?_ Her eyes shot open and she looked around her.

Kagome was indeed outside. It was day time, preferably early morning. Not too early, nor late. She sat in the middle of a clearing. The clearing of grass was surrounded by trees. Huge trees. The sun's light sprinkled through the trees, making it possible to see into the forest. Kagome was sited in the middle of the clearing. All alone. No shack. No friends.

"Where am I?" Her voice came out, but it was soft and small.

She covered her mouth. When she did so she looked and saw that her hands where a great deal smaller than before. Kagome stood up and gasped as she looked over herself.

She was no longer a woman, but a child. It was as if she was a chibi version of her original self. Only, she was wearing a small kimono. It was white with red sunflowers on it. The dress was nothing new; in fact it looked very old. Her feet were bare and slightly dirty.

"What's happened to me?" She pondered.

Kagome decided to take a further look around. She looked around the clearing and picked an exit. The little girl made her way through the forest, trying to think of how she got into this situation.

"What did I do? How'd I get here? WHO put me here?"

At that very moment, Kagome bumped right into a very large figure. She fell back onto her bottom.

"Hey!" She looked up and gulped.

Before her was a giant cobra snake, much like the one she and her friends had defeated earlier.

_But...Inuyasha killed him...._

The snake looked down at the small child, probably no more than the age of seven. His dark red eyes scanned her and he slivered around her, blocking her escape. He brought his head down and hissed, sticking his tongue in and out. The snake inhaled her scent and chuckled.

"Little human, where is he?"

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the snake, crapping bricks.

"Ww-who?"

He grew impatient. "The hanyou pup, where is he?"

Kagome thought. _Pup?_

The snake picked her up with his tail and held her upside down. In doing this, Kagome's little kimono fell down. She turned red and quickly pulled it up, not wanting the snake to see any par tof her body, even though in this form it wasn't quite developed.

"Hey you!! What do you think you're doing!?!?!?"

The snake laughed. "I'll give you another chance, but then yo-"

There was a disturbance in the bushes and they rustled to a halt. The snake turned and looked. His black tongue popped in and out of his mouth a couple of times, but then he positioned himself to strike. Kagome climbed out of his grip and crawled away while he was distracted. The snake lunged forward at the bush and before his mouth made contact, a red blur charged away from it.

The snake cursed as it spit out the bushes remains. Te giant demon turned its head towards its prey and snarled, hissing.

"So, hanyou filth, come out of hiding?"

Kagome turned her head and gasped.

Not twelve feet away from her stood a very young, small, and not to mention, cute, Inuyasha. He looked to be about the same age as her, maybe a little older. The hanyou boy looked exactly the same. The only thing he was missing was his sword and rosary beads.

Inuyasha huffed. "I don't have to hide from the likes of you!"

Kagome had to cover a giggle. His mouth certainly hadn't changed, just the voice.

The snake hissed and moved forwards to strike the pup, but was conked with a small rock in the head. Then another. And another. And they followed with several other small-enough-to-throw items. The snake hissed and turned around to find the little girl as the culprit.

She waved a stick at him. "Leave him alone you big bully!!" shakes stick

Inuyasha looked miffed at the little girl no older than him. _What is she doing?_

The cobra made his way towards Kagome and she dropped the stick.

_Uh-oh, what now?_

The snake chuckled and pulled back to strike. Kagome yelped and covered her eyes.

Just before the cobra's venomous teeth sank into Kagome, she was lifted away from the danger and back on the ground. She turned to look up at Inuyasha who was looking at her just as confused as she was.

But there was no time for introductory. Kagome grabbed his clawed hand and began to run.

"Come on!" Inuyasha didn't have much of a choice.

Kagome looked around the forest. It all seemed too familiar to her. Then she found what she was looking for. She tugged Inu some more and they hopped into a hollow dead tree.

Inuyasha stared. "What ar-" She covered his mouth.

"SSHhhh!!"

They heard the snake's body slithering closer and closer. The sound of the rumpled grass grew loud.

"Where are you foolish children?" It hissed. But after five minutes it gave up.

Once the danger had passed the two children got out of the log. They sat in silence and stared.

_So, I'm in the feudal era and I'm at the time Inuyasha was this young...but why?_

Inuyasha blinked. "Aren't you gonna run away?"

Kagome stared at him. "Why would I do that?"

His eyes widened in surprisement. "I'm a hanyou. Don't I scare you? Don't you hate half-breeds?"

She smiled. "Why should I?"

He blinked and sat doggie style. The hanyou pup stared at the strange girl. His ears twitched and moved making a cute squeaky sound. He sniffed her curiously. The girl sat there and watched him, not moving only to blink.

_Why isn't she scared? Why did she help me?_

"My name is Kagome." The girl smiled wider introducing herself.

He leaned back surprised. Inuyasha's eyes blinked. This had certainly not happened before.....

_That's a pretty name. _He thought, but came out of his trance.

The human child was sitting there, looking expectantly.

"What's your name?" Kagome figured she better play her role as to not erupt anything.

He thought for a minute, debating. But he finally came to an agreement.

"Inuyasha."

* * *

**BA BA BUMMM!!! Cliffhanger. Muwahahah!! Sorry guys, but I had to do it. Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
